


Stress Relief

by JayColin



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and stressful day at work, Wes comes home to find Eric waiting for him, ready to help in whatever way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Power Rangers Time Force are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Summary: Written for prophet144. After a long and stressful day at work, Wes comes home to find Eric waiting for him, ready to help in whatever way he can.
> 
> Pairing: Wes/Eric
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, M/M Sex, Plot What Plot

Stress Relief  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Looking at his watch, Eric Myers took a deep breath and tried his best not to worry. His co-worker, best friend, and lover, Wesley Collins, should have been home from work two hours ago. Mr. Collins was out of the country on an extended business trip and Wes had been left in charge of the day-to-day operations of Bio-Lab in his absence. Eric was taking care of Wes' Silver Guardian duties, allowing his co-commander to focus on the larger task of running the company that created the elite squad of security personnel. In the last week, Eric had gained a whole new level of respect for his partner, because half of the work he'd been bringing home to do was way outside of Eric's ability to understand. Of course, he didn't have Wes' MBA or the training that Mr. Collins had given his son almost since birth, so, that wasn't really surprising.

Standing near the window in the kitchen of the modest home they shared, which nobody would ever guess was co-owned by a billionaire's son, Eric sighed in relief when he saw Wes' car pull into the driveway and head for the garage. Okay, the car was a good indicator that the home's owner was richer than the other occupants of the neighborhood. Most of the other people on the block could only dream of owning a Ferrari, as it cost roughly the same or more than what their homes were worth. Despite the obvious income disparity, however, Wes and Eric got along well with their neighbors with Wes being elected Vice President of the local Homeowner's Association and Eric serving as head of the neighborhood watch.

Nobody had a problem with them being a gay couple, which had been a relief, as they had been slightly worried about that when they'd bought the house on a quiet cul-de-sac smack in the middle of suburbia. They'd both fallen in love with the house when the realtor had shown it to them, as it met all of their needs and then some, so it would have sucked if they got a house they liked only to be surrounded by bigoted, homophobic jerks. They had truly lucked out, however, and gotten caring and understanding neighbors who didn't care one iota that they were together. In the year since they'd moved here, they'd hosted the monthly block party twice and had made several good friends, so all in all, life in the suburbs had definitely worked out well for them.

Eric was brought out of his thoughts when the back door opened and Wes walked in. He was wearing a black suit with faint white pinstripes - something which Eric had to admit he looked good in. Eric didn't much like wearing suits himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate that his lover looked damn good in them. Of course, in Eric's completely biased opinion, Wes looked good in anything, or nothing, especially nothing. Setting his leather briefcase on the kitchen table, Wes almost immediately collapsed in a nearby chair and Eric didn't need any fancy training or a degree to know that Wes was tired and stressed.

"Long day?" Eric asked, as he came up behind his lover and began massaging his shoulders, a knot of worry forming in the pit of his stomach when he noticed just how tight the muscles were. He was definitely going to have to do something about that.

"You have no idea," Wes muttered, clearly enjoying Eric's ministrations. "Business meeting ran late and then just as I was about to leave, there was a crisis at the Tokyo office that I had to deal with." After a moment of silence, he sighed and added, "Remind me to never take over for my father again."

Eric grinned. They'd had this conversation before. "I would, but I know you won't listen. You can act like you hate it all you want, but it's in your blood, Wes, whether you want to admit it or not. You couldn't sit by and let someone else run your Dad's company in his absence, you'd go crazy."

"You know me too well," Wes said after a moment, moaning slightly as several of his tight muscles began to finally relax. Not for the first time, Wes found himself thanking every god and their mother for allowing him find someone like Eric to spend his life with. He honestly didn't know what he'd do without the man.

"It's my job," Eric said with a smile, as he stopped the massage and held out a hand to his lover. "Now, come on. Let's get you out of those clothes and into bed. I'm going to make you forget all about your stressful day."

Wes looked at his briefcase for a moment. There were several reports inside that he needed to read. Of course, there was nothing so pressing that he had to read it immediately. Even if there had been, well, he'd never pick reports over Eric, no clothes, and their bed. Wesley Collins may be a great number of things from smart and rich to devastating handsome, but thankfully insane didn't fall anywhere on that list. Because that's what he'd have to be to choose work over Eric. Taking his lover's hand, Wes allowed himself to be led through the one-story house and into the spacious bedroom.

Leading the other man over to the bed, Eric took off Wesley's jacket, carefully hanging it up to avoid wrinkling the expensive Italian fabric, before removing his tie and other clothes. For his part, Wes just stood there and let his lover undress him, because honestly he was too tired to do it himself. He was amazed that he had the strength to remain standing, so, might as well let Eric do the work. Besides, the brunet was using the opportunity to feel him up and Wes would never turn down any opportunity to have Eric's hands on his body.

Once Eric had stripped Wes down to nothing, he removed his own clothes before he told Wes to just continue standing there for a moment while he retrieved something from the bathroom. Having some idea what his lover was up to, Wes didn't complain and just did as he was told, despite the bed practically singing a siren's song to his tired and aching body. Eric returned a moment later with a pair of large white towels, which he laid out on the bed to protect the bedding from what he had planned. He was also holding a wicker basket full of massage oils and Wes couldn't help but moan at the mere thought of one of Eric's full body massages. It was exactly what he needed.

Once Wes was lying on his stomach, Eric straddled him and opened one of the bottles of oil, applied some to his hands and then began massaging Wes' back and neck, working on every tight muscle he could find, much to his blond lover's appreciation. With Eric's skilled hands roaming all over his body, working out the day's stresses, Wes found himself succumbing to sleep, at least until the swat Eric gave him on his butt. "Oh no you don't, Wes. No sleeping yet. I've got other plans for you."

As it turned out, those other plans, involved turning Wes over so that he was lying on his back and kissing him soundly on the lips, along with a bout of tongue-wrestling. Okay Wes was suddenly glad he hadn't gone to sleep, because he'd much rather be awake for this kind of treatment. Of course, Eric wasn't finished. Not by a long-shot. The Acting CEO of Bio-Lab was soon moaning in pleasure as Eric kissed and licked his way across Wes' chest, paying special attention the hardened nipples before moving lower. A moment later, Wes shivered in delight as Eric's tongue found his cock, licking the underside of the throbbing shaft from base to tip and back a few times before Eric took the entire length into his mouth.

Eric was a man of many talents and fortunately for Wes, giving fantastic head was one of them. Wes' moans of pleasure only got louder as Eric moved up and down on him, sucking and lathing his tongue all over the shaft. Cupping Wes' balls in one hand, Eric began playing with them, while he reached up with another hand and began pinching one of the blond's nipples. All too soon, Wes felt his approaching orgasm. Before he could warn Eric though, his whole body arched up off the bed and his toes curled as he came forcefully in the warm confines of Eric's mouth, Eric eagerly drinking every last drop.

Once his lover's orgasm subsided, Eric let the now softening member slip from his mouth, kissing his way back up to Wes' mouth and kissed him soundly. "I love you, Wesley."

"Love you too, Eric," Wes returned, before they cuddled up on the bed and fell fast asleep.

-o-0-o-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, not sure if this is quite NC-17 or if it's more of an R. There is sex, although it might have been a little rushed, as I found myself fast approaching the 1500 word limit. I was tempted to go back and remove some of the earlier content, but decided against it in the end. Anyway, I hope this meets with your approval, prophet144.
> 
> Questions, comments? Please feel free to contact me.


End file.
